


Being With Diego Hargreeves

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Your life with Diego Hargreeves.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves & You, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Being With Diego Hargreeves

  * Means keeping irregular hours. Diego is out at all hours of the night so sometimes that means falling asleep alone however you usually wake up with his warm body curled up around you.
  * Sometimes patching him up after his nightly jaunts with the medikit you keep well stocked underneath the kitchen sink.  
  

  * Diego thinks it is crucial that you know how to protect yourself. You have regular sparring sessions with him, sometimes being in such close quarters leads to things getting hot and heavy.  
  

  * These usually result in steamy showers that involve you running your fingers over every single one of his scars.  
  

  * Sometimes seeing him lost in the comforts of your home, his thumb skating over pictures of you and your family. He frowns as if he's struggling to understand your closeness, as if the concept is alien to him. You know he is estranged from his siblings but you suspect his childhood was much darker than he cares to discuss. You imagine a cold father that places heavy burdens and expectations upon the shoulders of his children.  
  

  * Tender moments tangled up with one another. Diego plays your body like an instrument; he knows all the places that make you sing out his name. He likes to build you up until you are ready for him.  
  

  * Diego likes to make love face to face, his gaze locked on yours the whole time. He likes to watch you come undone underneath him, to show you how much he loves you even though he can’t ever bring himself to say the words.  
  

  * What you don't know is that sometimes in the aftermath Diego watches you sleep. He wonders how he got so lucky, if it is all too good to be true. Sometimes he spends hours going over your relationship in his head, trying to work out how someone like you can love someone like him.  
  

  * It is rare that Diego dreams and when he does it is always nightmares. He wakes up in a cold sweat and with a predominant stutter, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. On those nights you cradle him close and remind him that he is loved, and he is safe.  
  

  * Loving Diego is knowing that he would scorch the earth if anything should happen to you.




End file.
